Payback
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Cole kidnapped Paige in order to get Phoebe, the only thing is that he realizes that it's not Phoebe he wants...
1. Plots

"Hey Paige." Phoebe greeted with a smile as the petite redhead entered the kitchen yawning. Paige walked over and poured herself a cup of cocoa. She didn't feel like coffee that morning.

"Hey." Paige said taking a sip of her cocoa.

"You aren't drinking Coffee this morning?" Phoebe inquired raising her eyebrow.

"No, I'm not…I just don't feel like it."

"Oh right? Long night with Glen?" Phoebe grinned.

"Yes, for your information." Paige said haughtily. "Speaking of guys, how are you dealing with the divorce?"

"I'm fine. Cole can no longer bother me anymore. And besides that I have the new empathy power so I trade in the bad and get something good."

"Yeah that's usually how it works. Still you aren't worried about Cole trying to get revenge?"

"Revenge for a break up? Doesn't that seem a little far fetched?" Piper asked entering the kitchen.

"Aren't you up a little later than usual?" Phoebe asked checking her watch. "It's like eight which reminds me that I have to go and write that column for the paper." Phoebe said grabbing a piece of toast and rushing out the door.

"Yeah, aren't you up a little later?"

"I am, but it's because Wyatt kept me up all night." Piper said rubbing her eyes. "Why are you still here? Don't you have to be at work?"

"Not until nine."

"I see."

"But I can stay and help you with the hunting and everything if you want." Paige said shrugging.

"Paige, what's with the change of attitude? Is there something you're trying to avoid at work?"

"Yeah we have a case about a little girl who's being molested by her father and cases of that sort always bug me."

"Well you're more than welcome to put up lavender, apples and sage around the house. I know people are going to be after Wyatt and Cole may be too."

"I thought he wasn't going to hurt you guys because he loves Phoebe and everything."

"Yeah well me too but he was the source of all evil too so I wouldn't put it past him."

"I guess you're right. I've got some sage in my room that'll work for that protection spell Phoebe made up." Paige said exiting the room and climbing the stairs. She turned into her bedroom and shut the door pealing off her pajamas. Paige sported nothing but her bra and skirt. She brushed her hair and curled it up. Just as she was about to slip on her shoes she saw something in her mirror's reflexion. Cole had just shimmered in there.

"Mirror!" She said throwing it his way he shimmered away and reappeared behind her. Cole grabbed her around her neck. Before Paige could orb out of his grip he shimmered into the underworld. "Let go of me." She commanded to Cole attempting to orb. She realized she couldn't. Cole threw her to the ground and she stood up. "What do you want with me?" She asked trying to orb again.

"Give up Paige, I made sure that you can't orb out of here."

"Boulder!" She said tossing it his way. It connected with his face. She smirked at the scratch at his face. "I thought I couldn't orb." She mocked.

"Something must have gone wrong with the spell." He said looking her up and down. "Although I kind of like what I got out of it." She covered herself with her arms and gazed at him reproachfully

"Since when are you interested in the littlest Halliwell?" She inquired glaring at him. "If I'm not aloud to orb can you at least get me some clothes?" Paige asked resisting all urge to orb something large and pointy at him.

"Fine, I'll be right back." He shimmered out. Paige tried to orb again and failed falling on her back. She felt a sharp pain on her back and winced. "Tried to orb again didn't you?" Cole asked throwing the preplanned ensemble at her. She caught it clumsily and attempted to put on the top. She winced again due to the large gash on her back that had torn when she lifted her arms. "You okay?" Cole asked.

"Why would you care?" She snapped.

"Just let me help you out." Cole said earnestly. He grabbed her arms and shimmered her to his flat.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I have medical supplies here and by the look of that cut you're going to gauze and band aids and peroxide." He said.

"Don't touch me." She said snatching the stuff from his hands. Cole batted at her hand and everything fell out. He shoved her against the wall and pinned her there.

"Like it or not, you're stuck with me, because I'm not letting you out of my sight." He gently dabbed her porcelain back with peroxide and dressed the wound.

"So like I said before, why are you so interested in the littlest Halliwell?"

"You're going to bring her to me. You're going to bring back Phoebe." He said shoving her against the wall and shimmering out of the room.

_AN: Now I haven't seen very much of the episodes to really get a sense of the Characters except Piper, Phoebe and Paige, I know them kinda well…I tried to capture depressive spiteful Cole the best I could but like I said…I have no idea how he was…this is eventually going to be a Paige/Cole flick…Anyways, R&R._


	2. Disgusted kisses

Paige stood up and rubbed her back carefully and tried to slip on her silky lavender shirt.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked taking in her surroundings. The room was posh. The white furniture was arranged haphazardly around the room as though there had been a scuffle. Paige decided that she was tired due to the two hours she had been kidnapped and held hostage. "I can't sleep though, I don't want to know what he would try." She muttered. Paige searched the house for the kitchen and eventually found it, heading straight to the fridge. True she was a little hungry but if she was looking for something else…something… "Ah here it is." She said taking a bottle of booze down from the fridge. She searched the cupboards for glasses but couldn't find the type she wanted. "Oh well." She said pulling a glass slightly larger and more slender than a shot glass down from the shelf. "This'll have to do." She sloppily poured the Vodka in the class and just as she was about to down it, Cole shimmered into the room. Paige dropped the glass and it shattered on the ground. "Damn it! Do you have to do that?" She asked.

"You're going to pay for that glass Paige." Cole said simply.

"I can't go anywhere remember? Other wise I would…if you would just let me…"

"You're not going back home." Cole said.

"Knife!" She said orbing a knife towards him. Cole retaliated and sent the blade towards her. She attempted to orb nut remembered she couldn't and called for a pan. The pan flew into her hands and the knife hit it with a dull clink.

"Paige…" He shimmered away and appeared behind her. "There's no use in fighting me." She attempted to put as much space between them and concentrated on orbing. She was surprised when she felt herself being liberated from the Ex- demon.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"How did you do that?" He asked suspiciously. "There's no way you could have broken that spell."

"I didn't." Paige said defensively. She attempted to orb out of his house but he grabbed her wrist keeping her there.

"You aren't leaving me Paige." Cole said. Paige attempted to sock him in the gut but he strangely anticipated this and turned her around pinning her against him.

"Let go!" She look around for something to use against him. "Orange!" She called instead of it hitting him the orange collided with her face. "oww." Cole smiled and started to trail kisses down her neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked. Paige slammed her head against his and became dizzy. Cole instantly released her and she collapsed on the ground passing out and orbing to the manor.

Piper was sitting at the table feeding Wyatt when Paige orbed into the kitchen. She walked over to the sister and realized that she was wounded.

"Oh my god! Paige!" She said dropping Wyatt's spoon on the ground and rushing over to the half sister. She felt for a pulse and sighed when she felt a steady beat. "LEO!" She called to the white lighter. "LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Piper called.

Her husband appeared in the form of blinding blue swirls. "Piper, what is it?" He inquired.

"Paige, something has happened to her. I thought she was just asleep and then she orbed over here and she's hurt." Leo stared at his wife. "What are you waiting for, heal her." Piper said. Leo held his hands a few inches above the redhead's body and healed her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"Piper!" She said hugging the sister.

"Paige, what the hell?!" Piper asked. "I thought you were gonna get that stuff for the protection spell."

"I was but then…" Paige racked her head for a right way to tell her what happened. She felt herself being summoned

"Tell…" She disappeared in a giant swirl of golden light.

Paige landed on a soft surface and looked around again. "Damn you Cole! If you don't send me back…I'm going to orb your balls to Tahiti!" Paige said threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try anything on me now Paige. I've got this place protected against your magic." He said

"Pillow!" She said. The pillow moved half way across the room almost making contact with his face. "You have no idea how much I hate you!" She said, storming to the other side of the room. Cole just smirked and shimmered behind her pinning her hands behind her back. "Cole, let go!" she said helplessly. He started placing kisses along her neck. She liked the sensation, the touch but it was him. "Stop." She commanded. Cole released her and she fell to the ground. He shimmered out of the room. "I hate it when he does that." Paige commented. She sat at his desk and pulled out a pen and paper writing furiously. There was only one way to let Phoebe and piper know where she was.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_My sister's boyfriend has developed an obsession with her and now has abducted me to get to her. He has a heart as black as Cole._

_Trapped in flats…_

Paige folded the paper carefully and was about to orb call on a muse so she could orb it to Phoebe when Cole shimmered in.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"Nothing." Paige said looking for a place to stuff it. She found none and shoved the note down her shirt.

"That looks like something." He said walking over to the redhead. She backed up away from him until Cole had her pinned against the wall. He reached down her shirt and slid it out slowly. Paige slapped him and his face swelled.

"Paper!" She said. Cole kept a firm grip on the letter and his hand in her shirt. "Get your hand out of my shirt." She warned.

"I love it when you play hard to get." He grinned.

"I'm not playing hard to get, you're just playing easy to resist." Cole sealed the space between them and cupped her chin gently. Paige attempted to yank her chin away but his grip was too tight. Her hazel eyes gazed hatefully into his ocean-blue ones. She could feel his breath on her. Paige saw him slip the paper into his back pocket and thought. _Piper, phoebe, and God, please forgive me for this. _Paige crushed her lips against his and pulled him into a fiery kiss. She felt around his back pocked until she had the letter. _Paper. _She thought and the letter flew into her hands. Cole didn't notice though. She pulled apart and breathing heavily. He was one good kisser, she had to admit but that was in the past. She was never kissing him again. Cole pressed his lips against hers and gently kissed her. _Why am I making out with a demon? He needs to get off and just…oh god kiss me harder…make me breathless…no don't I just need to pull away and…_ Cole pulled and shimmered away. "God he's good." She commented wiping her mouth in disgust.

_AN: Another decent chapter, we saw a little something…I wouldn't call it romance though. But this is pretty good I like the way the story is turning out. Anyways, R&R._


	3. Drunk Screams

Paige paced the apartment. She needed to figure out a way to get that letter to Phoebe or better yet, get out of that house. She figured it out; she needed to conjure a muse to get the inspiration but she didn't remember that spell. Paige knew that the spell existed because she had read it. Well she'd just have to improvise.

_My creativity has become confused _

_So now I'll need help from a visible muse?_

She hoped that would work. I little figure appeared in front of her. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. "Hi." Paige greeted to the muse. "I was wondering if…"

"I know what you wish." The muse said. "Close your eyes." Paige obediently did and the idea formed in her head.

_My deed is done as bright as the sun_

_Send her back for until the next act_

_Let the seen become unseen_

The Muse disappeared and Paige was left standing in the flat. "I really need to work on my spells." Paige commented. Paige sat down on the couch and astral projected over to Phoebe's work.

"Paige, what are you doing here?!" Phoebe screeched.

"There's not a lot of time. Read this and respond please." Paige said and she disappeared reappearing in Cole's home. Her tiredness took the best of her and she collapsed on the bed in Cole's room.

Paige awoke in the darkness and stumbled into the kitchen. She found another glass and poured herself another glass of Vodka downing it. She shuddered slightly and poured another. A few hours later she had downed ten glasses. Her vision blurred slightly but she could still see straight ahead. She heard something enter the room, she wasn't sure whether it was magical or through the door and she didn't care. "Paige?" Since when did Cole have a bass like voice? She downed another glass and stumbled into the room. "Paige, where are you?"

"I'm right here stupid demon!" She said. Cole walked up to her and grabbed her wrists.

"How much did you drink?" Cole inquired sternly.

"Umm…I have no idea…I think I had." She held up the bottle. "All of it." Paige giggled slightly and burped.

"Oh no." Cole groaned. Paige walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning down and smelling his chest.

"You smell really good." She said.

"Yes and…" Paige kissed him…she kissed him passionately and desperately. "Paige, stop it, just…" She shoved him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

They shared and extremely passionate night and Cole had to admit she was good in bed. He looked down at the girl lying next to him. Her red hair covered her delicate features. He decided he would actually stay next to his girl. He moved slightly and she stirred from her sleep.

Paige's eyes fluttered open wishing they hadn't; she had a giant headache and didn't know why. She racked her head for something to jog her memory and felt around. There was a chest next to her. It was muscular and toned. _Glen. _Paige thought but looked over at the person…well demon and screamed. She jumped out of the bed taking the red sheets with her and looked at Cole. She did the only thing she could…she screamed

_AN: Another good chapter! R&R._


	4. Paige Mathews Halliwell what did you do?

"What did I…what did _you…_ what happened?"

"Which time?" He smirked looking the terrified and confused

"What happened? The night? What did you do? I mean I…"

"Paige, we made love."

"That's impossible…I hate you!" She exclaimed searching for her clothes. "I couldn't have unless I was drunk!"

"You were quite drunk."

"Okay, if you don't tell me the truth about what happened last night, I will seriously orb your balls into the great sea."

"You have an obsession with my balls don't you?" Cole inquired.

Paige ignored the inquiry and searched for her clothes. She wrapped the sheet around her so it hung like a strapless dress. "Where are my clothes?"

"Let's see, your shirt is in the living room your skirt is under the bed, your bra is probably in the bed and your thong, I'll wait for you to find that."

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." Paige said sadistically

"You didn't seem to hate me last night when we…"

"Don't say it…I don't even want to know." Paige crawled on the floor gathering her clothes and slipping them on. Cole stood up and walked over to her. He seized her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You know that you liked it." Cole taunted.

"Get away from me!" Paige said orbing a pillow at his head. She attempted to orb out of his place but and almost making it but landing on top of him.

"I see you really do want me." Paige attempted to climb off but he flipped her over straddling her.

"Why do I always get into these situations?" She asked breathing heavily. Cole's eyes followed her chest and his hand went up to her cheek brushing away a fiery lock.

"You really are pretty." Cole murmured gazing into her hazel orbs. She ceased all movement.

"what?" Paige said trying to dislodge the demon.

"I'm not going to hurt you Paige." Cole said leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers. Paige refused to kiss him again. _Must not kiss him…but he's so good…he's Phoebe's ex husband…but he's so good…he's a demon must not…_Her eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"No stop." She whispered. "why aren't you gone yet? You should be trying to get Phoebe or something." He gently brushed his lips against hers and then shimmered out.

"I like you better." It echoed through the empty apartment

"Paige Mathews Halliwell." She whispered. "What do you get yourself into?"

_AN: What does she get herself into…she and Phoebe I swear…anyways, another great chapter…you know what makes me happy? R&R…thanks…_


	5. Nurse Paige To The Rescue

Cole Shimmered into the Halliwell Manor and searched the home for Piper. He sensed her in the Kitchen and Shimmered in.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Piper asked grabbing her knife. Cole shimmered behind her before she could send a ball of fire at him and she missed burning up the bouquet of flowers that Leo had given her. Cole gripped her around the neck and pinned her hands behind her back.

"Piper, you're smart so listen…I have Paige…you come to the alley on 4th and 7th with Phoebe and you can have her back." Piper flicked her hands and froze time. She broke his grip and grabbed the knife stabbing him in the gut. Piper ran up the stairs and waited for time to unfreeze. Cole stopped and grabbed his gut shimmering to his flat. Paige jumped at the sight and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked cautiously. Paige didn't even know why she was trying to comfort him. Cole shot an energy ball her way and she orbed in place. The ball hit the wall leaving a scorch mark. "I was trying to help you…what happened?" Paige asked gently touching his gut.

"You're little bitch of a sister stabbed me." Cole spat.

"Bed!" Paige called. The bed zoomed into the living room and landed right in front of her. She gently lifted Cole on the mattress and laid him straight. She held her hands over Cole's body and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. "Okay, I can't heal you my way so we're going to have to do it _my _way." Paige headed into the bathroom and searched for a medical kit. "Of course, he's a demon, he wouldn't need this stuff. Oh well, I'll need to improvise." Paige remembered Cole had a bottle of _Jack Daniels _on the fridge and sewing needles in the drawers. "How you holding up?" She asked. Cole groaned in pain and shivered. Paige grabbed the bottle and opened it taking a swig before pouring it on the wound. He cried out and clutched his gut. "Idiot." She said removing his hand from the spot. "Hold still." She poured more whiskey on the smarting wound and he did. Paige grabbed a sewing needle and threaded it. "Okay, I need you to drink this. Cole grabbed the bottle and emptied it within minutes. She pinched the skin together and stuck the needle in his stomach, sewing the gash shut. "Next time don't visit my sisters." Orbed the bed back in place and shut the door. "Well I might as well get the mail or something. "Mail and paper!" She called. The newspaper appeared in her hand. She threw herself on the couch and flipped through the pages until she came across the _Ask Phoebe _column.

_Dear Trapped in Flats,_

_The best thing I can tell you is that you need to wait it out and see what happens. Sometimes the most unexpected things are the best. _

_With Love, _

_Phoebe._

"That's helpful." Paige said. She looked around at the mail and realized there was something addressed to her. She opened the letter and out fell two vials potions. "That's _really _helpful." She hid the vials under the cushions of the couch and searched for something to eat. Her stomach was killing her. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything for the past day. Paige opened the fridge and rummaged through it. There was absolutely nothing except booze. "Oh well, I guess I'll have drink this." She muttered taking a swig of wine. An hour later she stumbled to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed next to the demon that she had saved despite her loathing.

_AN: I liked this chapter and I guess we saw that Paige kinda cares for Cole but yet she doesn't. I need to get them together though…the drunk sex doesn't count…any ideas? R&R._


	6. Cheezy Pick Up Lines and Healing

Paige sat up in the bed and realized that she was in Cole's bed again. A sharp pain pinched at her temples and she rubbed them slowly trying to massage the pain out. No luck there. She gazed over at her patient; he seemed to be healing okay. She needed to redo those stitches as soon as the dizziness faded. "Why did I have to drink?" She asked herself miserably. Paige decided she would not drink anymore. There was no use to drink. She swore she wouldn't drink anymore but obviously she did. Paige stumbled into the bathroom and searched for bottle of Tylenol. Of course he didn't have that. Paige closed her eyes and focused. "Tylenol." She called. The bottle of pilled appeared in her hand. "Wow, I was just kidding, where did that come from?" She didn't care and headed into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. She popped the pill and sighed. That's better." She grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of his fridge and set it next to him on the night stand. "wow I did a crappy job. She commented taking the stitches out and cleaning out the wound. She sowed it more precisely and watched as he slept through it. "Unbelievable." Just as she was about to leave here grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. "Cole you need to let go." She said trying break his grip. His grip tightened and he kissed her gently, almost caressingly. Paige's eyes widened and she kissed him back despite her best efforts to fight. _Maybe if I let him do what he wants I can get some food. _She thought desperately. Cole made his way down her neck gently almost as though he wasn't touching her. "I shouldn't be doing this." She breathed. "I can't. You want Phoebe remember?" His kisses paused at her collar bone and she arched her back.

"Paige I'm in pain." He said brushing his lips against hers. "Heal me."

She sat up and gazed into his eyes disbelievingly. "That is so cheesy and…" Cole pressed his finger to her lips. He lifted his head up painfully and kissed her. Paige returned this kiss. She pulled apart and spoke again. "I can't do this…I have Glen and responsibilities to my sisters and your Phoebe's ex and…"

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Cole kissed her and she returned it with just as much passion. Cole slowly flipped her over and pinned her hands loosely above her head with one hand.

"I swear if you hurt me, I will orb your balls to…"

"That's getting old isn't it Paige?" She blushed. Cole slid her shirt off of her and trailed butterfly kisses past her breasts and started to work his way up to her breasts pausing. "You are too perfect." He said gazing down admiration filling his eyes.

Cole did things to her she never imagined possible. His kisses were just the beginning and when she felt him inside her, well lets just say she didn't shut up like she was told.

Hours later she awoke with Cole's arms wrapped around her loosely. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body. Paige slowly and quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She gasped when she found Piper had orbed in with Leo.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired covering clutching the sheet to her body and widening her eyes.

_AN: Here's another chapter for you guys and I'll update tomorrow. Anyways, you know the drill R&R._


	7. straberries and secrets

"I should be asking you the same question. Paige, were you sleeping with Cole?"

"No, I had some laundry to do and so did Cole and he was respectful enough to lend the bed. I mean I only have like one outfit to wear."

"Well come on and you can come home. I know you look like you can use a shower."

"Okay, just let me get dressed." Paige whispered. "Those potions are under the cushions."

"What potions?" Cole asked from behind her. Cole looked over at the couple. He shot an energy ball at Piper and she froze it.

"Piper just go."

"WHAT?! I'm not going to leave you alone with a demon."

"Piper, I can hold him off for a few days or so but it would kill me to see you die. You and Phoebe come back and we'll vanquish him. You know he wouldn't hurt me because he wants Phoebe."

"Okay…" Piper said unsure of the situation. She and Leo orbed out and Cole unfroze. Cole kissed her neck slowly almost erotically. 

"That was the last time I slept with you." She said. "now I would appreciate it if you would get me some food. I can't live off of booze for the rest of my life."

"Fine." Cole pouted. "Spoil my fun. Maybe I'll just get hurt again so you can heal me."

"I stab you with a needle and it turns you on?" She shook her red locks and sighed. "Go, I need to do laundry and take a shower." Paige said. "I mean after last night I can't help but feel dirty…But I also need to wash my hair. It feels gross." Cole walked up behind her and smoothed her hair.

"Its not that bad."

"Yeah, I'd believe you except the fact that you're a demon. Now you go and get me some food and if it's possible some more clothes."

Cole shimmered out of the apartment and Paige looked around relieved. She walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes climbing into the shower. The hot water massaged her back as she sighed. Paige's back was matted with soppy red locks as she massaged her back with a lufa. _Wait a minute why would Cole have a Lufa? _She shook her head and basked in the warmth as the steam rose up around her feet. "Water off." She said. The shower head dripped and she shivered as the heat disappeared. "Towel." The towel appeared in her hands and she wrapped it around her trapping the warm air in. "That is so much better." Paige stepped out of the shower and shivered in the suddenly cold air. She walked out into Cole's room and rummaged through his drawers.

"What are you doing in my drawers?" Cole asked from behind her. She dropped the clothing and gasped.

"Sorry I just needed some…"

"Clothes?" Cole asked tossing her an ensemble.

"Yes. Please don't tell me that you stole them." She said.

"I won't tell you then."

"Cole you know I won't wear stolen clothes."

"Relax Paige." Cole said showing her the receipt. She smiled and took the clothes. Paige gazed at them and walked into the bathroom. She slipped the silken jade-green top and dark wash jeans that Cole had purchased on. Paige walked out of the bathroom and stared at him.

"You have good taste."

"I had a clerk help me." He admitted.

"well it's the thought that counts. Now where's my food."

"Well I have strawberries and chocolate and white wine."

"You are not subtle at all. Do you know that? Did you get anything remotely healthy?"

"Not really."

"Well I guess it's the thought that counts." She commented orbing a strawberry. Paige unintentionally provoked him as she ate the strawberry. Cole walked up to her and slammed the redhead against he wall kissing her passionately. Paige moaned in his mouth and gasped hard as he unzipped her pants. He stuck himself him her and inhaled sharply, raking her nails down his back. Cole thrust his hips forward and she moaned into his mouth. Cole picked her up and carried her to the bed lying on top of Paige and trying not to crush her.

A month later the sisters 'rescued' Paige. Her sorrow was hidden but Piper could tell something was wrong.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper inquired knowingly

"Nothing Piper." Paige said busying herself with her hair.

"Bull." Piper said. "There's something going on with you."

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell Phoebe. I think I'm pregnant and I think the father is Cole."

Piper was so shocked she blew up the window.

"What?"

_AN: Another decent chapter done…I realize the sisters would have rescued her in a day or so but I thought that this would be better because there was no way I'd be able to work in an announcement like that. Anyways, love it? Hate it? Please tell and R&R._


	8. Confessions

"Paige, I thought you didn't sleep with Cole." Piper said unbelievingly.

"Well I didn't mean to sleep with him."

"How can you not mean to sleep with him?" 

"I was depressed because you know I was in the same house with him and then I drank I think it was like a full bottle of Vodka. And then things happened from there." Paige didn't bother to mention the other times they had either made loved or screwed each others brains out. The sisters didn't need to know that. They also didn't know that she had been orbing to his house to see him since two weeks after the rescue.

"You're pregnant by him?"

"Do you know what happened when Phoebe was pregnant? She became evil."

"Well I'm not evil now am I?" She asked haughtily.

"But you will Paige. I won't tell Phoebe about your pregnancy but you're eventually going to have to." Piper said shaking her head.

"Fine, I'm just going to go to sleep."

"No you're going to make a doctors appointment to see if you are and if not what it is."

"My child is not an _it._" Paige said acidly stroking her belly lovingly.

"It is until we know what gender it is." Piper retorted.

"Fine, I'll make an appointment and _then_ go to sleep." Paige said snottily.

Piper rolled her eyes and shoed Paige out of the room. "LEO!" She called.

"What?"

"Can you…" She pointed at the shattered glass.

"You interrupt me to fix a window?"

"Well yes. What's the point in taking a hot shower if there's a draft?"

"Good point." Leo smiled. He fixed the window and orbed out of the room.

Meanwhile Paige was preparing for Cole to enter. He promised that instead of her orbing to his house he would shimmer into her bedroom. Cole shimmered in. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Well that's enough small talk." Paige said jumping on him and kissing him passionately. She teased his ear and he smirked.

"You are such a tease." Cole grinned kissing her neck.

"I'm a tease?" She asked incredulously Paige took a few steps and started to change her shirt. Cole lost all control and grabbed her wrists shoving her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. Her heart raced and she gasped. Paige pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"Cole I think I might be pregnant with your kid." Cole kissed her deeply just as Phoebe burst in.

"Paige, I heard a thump on your wall and Oh my GOD what are you doing?" Phoebe asked wide eyed looking back and forth at the couple and growing pale.

_AN: Another great chapter…Anyways, you know the drill…R&R._


	9. Betrayal

Paige pulled away and gasped. "Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to check on you because I heard a thump on your wall and then I should have realized that you were probably _screwing_ my ex husband! What was going through your head? I mean besides his tongue." Phoebe shouted.

"Okay this isn't too good for me but I'll start over and tell you what happened." She said shivering at Cole's tongue on her neck. "First of all, Cole, what is it with my neck."

"Sorry."

"Just go sit down."

"Okay, when Cole kidnapped me, it was to get to you. He did a spell so I couldn't orb out but could still orb other things, so I was going to orb that letter I gave to you to your office. As I was trying to remember that muse spell, Cole shimmered in so I stuck the letter in my shirt thinking he would have too much respect to reach down my shirt. Well I thought wrong so not only did he reach down my shirt, he took the letter too, so I threw myself at him and kissed him orbing the letter back. Then because of my situation I had like…what was it?"

"A whole bottle of vodka." Cole chimed in.

"Yeah, whole bottle of vodka, and then I slept with him. Then he started using cheesy pick up lines on me and well you know how good he was, I couldn't resist."

"Paige, that's a demon."

"You slept with him when he was the source!" Paige retorted. "And I bet you liked it, sleeping with a demon, the danger!"

"Yeah…but I was married to him."

"Okay, your point is. The only reason he started sleeping with me…was to get to you Phoebe. He loves or loved, I'm not sure anymore."

"I don't love him anymore!" Phoebe said angrily. "I don't" she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "But you betrayed me Paige. And that is not cool."

_AN: okay, this is a short chapter, but it's all I can think of. Anyways, R&R._


	10. Explossive Behavior

Piper walked in and leaned against the doorway. The tension and silence in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Finally Piper spoke. "Paige, what's going on in here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on…_Paige_ is sleeping with my ex husband." Piper feigned surprise but nobody caught on except the youngest sister.

"Really? Paige is this true?"

"Yeah, Piper you knew that."

"Oh, so everybody knew that you were sleeping with my ex and I didn't?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"Well to be fair LEO didn't." A few seconds later, Leo orbed in.

"What is it Piper?" Leo inquired.

"What's going on Leo," Phoebe growled. "Is that Paige is sleeping with Cole. Next you're going to tell me that you're pregnant." She motioned at Paige.

"Well yeah I kinda am." Phoebe lost all control and lunged at Paige but she orbed out of the way and reappeared behind Leo.

"Leo move." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe I can't do that." Phoebe lost all control and struck him. She stopped all movement when the vase behind her blew up.

"ALRIGHT!" Piper screamed. "That's enough." She turned to Paige and Phoebe. "You two. Upstairs. Talk it out. NOW! Now, I have to go check on Wyatt." The sisters glared at her and then each other.

"Fine." They said at once.

_AN: I thought I would add humor to the story seeing how my last chapter lacked it…Anyways, you know the drill. R&R._


	11. Confessions of a broken heart

Paige and Phoebe made their way up to the attic and glared at each other along the way. They fought over who entered first until Paige orbed herself onto the couch.

"I don't know why we even have to be up here." Paige said indignantly.

"Because you're a whore and slept with my husband."

"Ex-husband." Paige corrected.

"Well still you slept with him, after what he did! And now you're pregnant! Probably with a demon child!"

"I'm half white lighter. Chances are, my child will be to. Why does this bug you so much?!" 

"Because, you're my sister and I trusted you."

"There's more than that Phoebe. Why don't you just tell me what it is? I mean, what happened that day when you turned into a mermaid? You never told us."

"I can't tell you."

"Then at least tell me what is bugging you so much."

"He was the source of all evil and tried to keep me from you!" She said brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"That's not it Phoebe. There's more to it. I may look stupid, but I'm not. You're not fooling me." Paige said sincerely.

"I still love him…there you happy?!" Phoebe said, tears streaming down her eyes.

_Hey hey everybody, another great chapter. I don't know what to say about it and I'm sorry if its so short. I've got writers block! You know the drill, R&R._


	12. Conversations of the three

"What, you still love him? Well honey if you still loved him, you know I wouldn't have slept with him. I'm part white lighter and he appealed to my white lighter instincts."

"Yeah, that's how he got to me too; all helpless and he was my innocent. I think the reason I still love him is because he was the first person _I _had to protect from the world and underworld."

"I think I get what you mean. The danger it just…"

"Turns you on?" Phoebe put in smartly.

"Yeah. The second time I slept with him, the first was a complete accident, I kinda got drunk off of vodka. Well anyways, it was really really GREAT sex." Paige admitted blushing a bit and pulling a tootsie roll pop out of her pocket.

"I thought you stopped eating those." Phoebe said curiously. She smiled wryly.

"Like I'd ever stop." Paige scoffed. "these are my favorite candy like ever!" Paige commented squealing.

"Just don't let Piper catch you."

"I won't. Now, what are we gonna do about you? I mean now that I know you love him there's no way to…"

"Just take him. You guys make a cuter couple."

"I can't just do that to you."

"You can and you will."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Fine." She took a deep breath. "PIPER"

"What do you want? Are you done yelling at each other?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you for asking." Paige said licking the tootsie pop.

"So, what did you come up with?"

"I decided that I will help Paige come to term but if the baby is evil, we're killing it."

"Paige, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I'm sure Cole will be there to help me through."

"Alright." Piper said unsure of the situation but smiled.


	13. Imitating Piper

"You what?" Paige asked.

"Oh come on paige! You couldn't tell?! You couldn't see the tears?"

"Well yeah but I thought it was the betrayal."

"It is that but there's more."

"Phoebe, I'm sorry. If I knew…why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not exactly something I'd like to announce…can you imagine it? 'Hey piper, I'm still in love with the source of all evil.'" Paige chuckled slightly and the burst out laughing. "What' s so funny paige. This isn't really a laughing matter."

"Its just the way you said it."

Phoebe thought. Well the way she said it was pretty funny. She started laughing.

"I can imagine Piper's reaction too. 'Phoebe? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? I thought you were over him.'"

"That's kinda creepy how you can sound exactly like her."

"Sound like who?" Piper asked from the doorway?

"Nobody." Paige and phoebe said looking at eachother. "We were just talking about how Paige is going to go to the same doctor you did for your pregnancy with wyatt."

"yep." Paige nodded

"Okay." Piper said. She still wasn't convinced though.


End file.
